


思春期 初夜番外

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※夏风念君的《思春期》衍生出的番外，大致是说两人炮友约定的由来，和有纪念意义的第一炮！在《思春期》连载前就答应好的，没想到给我拖到现在，真的非常惭愧。※未成年车，请慎入！！前半部分非常纯情，到后面车速略有加速，不过总的来说还是比较纯情的车滴~~~手交、口交、dirty talk※迟到的520礼物~小伙伴们爱你们哟~~🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹





	思春期 初夜番外

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/gifts).



纷纷扬扬的紫丁香为初夏染上浅浅的芬芳，讲台上的语文老师还在摇头晃脑的念叨着“芭蕉不展丁香结，同向春风各自愁”。羽生结弦坐在二次元男主专属的窗边座位上，望着外面塑胶跑道上狂奔的学弟学妹们，思绪渐渐飘远。

 

他的“小新娘”最近不知看了什么奇怪的东西，一改小时候的又乖又甜，突然就叛逆起来。也许每个少年都要走这一遭吧，想起自己“惨不忍睹”的青春，高中一年级的羽生同学愈发觉着“往事不堪回首”。

 

一个不明物体砸中了他，羽生回过头，就看到好友在不遗余力的挤眉弄眼，本身就长得就喜感的五官，这下看来更像猴子了。

 

羽生甩过去一个自认为十分不羁的眼神，故意把桌边的水笔碰了下去。弯腰捡起的时候，顺便捞上来那个无辜的纸团子。

 

“又在想你家未过门的小娇妻？‘灭绝师太’瞪你半天了知不知道？”歪歪扭扭的字迹边上还画了一个语文老师的简笔画，竟十分传神。

 

“噗”，羽生没绷住，他简直要怀疑这猴子是不是故意害他破功了。好在讲台上的老师以为是自己幽默风趣的语言带动了课堂气氛，竟没发现这角落里的异常。

 

“噗呲噗呲——”“噗呲噗呲——”羽生掀起嘴唇，发出一种神秘的暗号来。前桌的织田信成心领神会的回过头，趁着老师板书的关头，熟练的把纸团“偷渡”了回去。

 

“滚犊子，那是我鹅，别瞎说。”

 

“我信你个鬼，你俩要是真没点啥，我明天就去找楼下翠花表白。”

 

翠花是织田信成家楼下邻居养得一条土狗，一见织田就吼得超凶，织田刚上小学的时候差点被它追得吓尿裤子。羽生笑得眼睛弯弯，脸上浮现出幸灾乐祸的表情，看来猴子这一表白在所难免。

 

“你俩到底怎么回事？是不是吵架了？小朋友三天没来找你一起放学回家了。你是不是背着他找了别的狗？”

 

“对啊，可不就是找了你这条好狗，天天都不理我了呢~”也不甜甜的叫我“羽生哥哥”了呢，想到这个事情羽生就十分郁闷。

 

“我可去你的吧，我的身和心都是属于小泽玛利亚老师的，你算哪根葱？”

 

织田信成悄悄回过头比了个中指，羽生毫不留情的嗤笑一声，以示“本爸爸不屑跟不孝子计较”。

 

“我说真的，你要是跟小朋友吵架了不如带他看个片儿。你俩再互相帮忙diy一下，保证药到病除，兄弟俩什么矛盾都没有了。”

 

“我看你大脑已经被jy占领了吧，这都什么馊主意！”他家小朋友还那么小，那么纯洁，怎么能被那种东西污染。

 

织田信成不用回头都知道自己这好友在想些什么东西，他继续奋笔疾书道：“你以为谁都跟你‘高岭之花’一样，男生看个片儿很正常，我六年级就看过了。你家小朋友都初二了，肯定也早看过了。对了，今天中午吃什么？”

 

不理会好友的灵魂一问，羽生结弦有些愕然。他对于男生们都喜爱的撸管行为并不热衷，所以对“鉴赏黄片”这项伟大的事业并不了解。他也并非一无所知，就算再不熟悉，也在班里面无意中见识过一些男同学藏着掖着的“宝贝”。

 

各种花花绿绿的杂志封面上，往往印着穿着暴露又极尽挑逗之能事的性感女郎，对稍微碰一下都能硬上半天的青春期男生来说简直是烈性春药。

 

谁能保证他的小家伙不是跟大多数男孩子一样，对那些大胸脯充满“性趣”呢？

 

“叮铃——”放学铃声响起，上一秒还端坐在座位上的学生们，下一秒就如同脱缰的野狗纷纷奔向了弥漫着食物香气的食堂。教室里一片混乱，连课代表拍着桌子喊“老师作业还没有布置完”的声音都听不到。

 

织田信成拉着羽生结弦在人群中窜来窜去，灵活得像一只猴子。“你别心里落差太大，你家小朋友再可爱怎么说也是个蓝孩子，孩子总要长大的，说不定他的存货比我还要…诶呦喂喂喂喂疼疼疼！”

 

织田信成揉着被掐得通红的手背，冒着青春痘的面孔扭曲的不成样子，他愤怒锤在好友身上，“羽生结弦你还是不是人，我好心给你出主意你就这样对我！”

 

“谁要你多管闲事了，我警告你别在天天面前提这事儿，否则我就跟你断绝父子关系！”

 

一联想到小孩在他不知道的地方，和别的男生一起看片儿、一起做些超出友谊范围的事情，他的心里就难受的要命。

 

年轻的男孩尚且不知道这是一种名为“酸”的状态，他熟练的把不适转嫁到了损友身上，并把自己的不寻常归咎为“身为兄长的责任心”。

 

就这样浑浑噩噩过了一天，放学的时候小孩依然没有出现在教室门口。羽生结弦一脸惆怅，不禁想起了多少年来和博洋甜甜蜜蜜、恩恩爱爱的日子。

 

从两岁相识以来，金博洋就像是他的半身。才学会说话就甜甜糯糯的喊他“羽生哥哥”；刚学会走路就会用手绢帮他擦汗；才知道什么是结婚就说要做羽生哥哥的新娘……

 

虽说小学毕业以后就只喊“哥”了，还别别扭扭的威胁他，不许把小时候的黑历史宣扬出去，否则就把他逃课去网吧的事情告诉由美妈妈。

 

羽生心里又酸又甜，他心想，开玩笑，那可是小王子独一无二的玫瑰花，他怎么可能跟别人分享这朵玫瑰的美好。

 

然而，就在四天前，两人像往常一样趁着爸爸妈妈们出门散步，坐在电脑前偷偷追《死神》的时候。他的玫瑰花说：“哥，我已经是个十四岁的大人了，不应该再跟着你屁股后面转。从明天开始，我不去找你一起回家了，枕头和小被子我也会搬出来……还有洗澡也是。”

 

屏幕里，黑崎草莓举着刀正热血沸腾得喊着“天锁斩月”，却因优酷感人的网速，停留在一个滑稽的画面上。象征着加载中的圈圈转个不停，房间里一时有些安静。

 

羽生听到“十四岁的大人”这一句就忍不住想笑，奈何看到博洋表情一本正经，他愣是没敢。

 

“呃，好啊。”

 

羽生想了想没找到拒绝的理由，而且他似乎也没什么损失——他跟金博洋就住对楼，两家阳台从来不锁，他从那头轻轻松松一跃，就过来了——曾经他们就是这样半夜躲在对方被窝里用mp3偷看小说的。

 

羽生结弦一路沉思，在学校旁出租影碟、漫画、小说的店面前停下了脚步。不可否认，他对博洋这不为人知的另一面还是有些好奇的。羽生想象了一下，他沾着晨露一般纯洁的玫瑰花像损友一样一边看片儿，一边撸管，不由得一身恶寒。

 

但是织田有一点说的没错，男孩子成长过程中或多或少总是要看一点av的。与其让博洋被别的不三不四的小痞子占了便宜，不如让他这个哥哥来把控，也不至于让过于重口的东西污了小家伙的眼。

 

羽生越想越觉得是这个理儿，他有一个优点，那就是想到要做什么就立马去做。于是周围的学生就看到，一个美得像画一样的少年，钻进了跟他画风格格不入的出租店里。

 

一身非主流化着烟熏妆的老板眼睛一亮，直勾勾的盯着少年，看得羽生浑身不自在。少年故作镇定的在店里来来回回晃了几圈，等到身边人稍稍少了点，才凑到老板身边。

 

“老板，你这里有没有那种片子……”羽生觉得有点难以启齿，十六年来，这是他第一次找人要这种东西，脸上不由得燥得慌。

 

“当然~小哥你想要什么类型的？”老板露出一个神神秘秘的笑容来，一副“你懂我也懂”的样子。

 

这可把羽生问倒了，他又没看过怎么知道有什么类型的！但是直接说不知道似乎又有点跌份。

 

“咳，要那种，清纯一点的、美型一点的”，羽生觉得自己的脸简直要烧起来，“其实我跟我哥们儿最近有点小矛盾，准备一起看个片儿，缓解一下。”

 

“哥们儿啊……”老板眯着眼睛，表情看起来有些意味深长，涉世未深的羽生少年，并没能从中看出来什么。

 

“行吧，看在你长得好看的份上”，老板一脸肉痛，一阵翻箱倒柜，找出了一张外表十分有欺骗性的碟子，“这张绝对符合你的要求，这可是我的私藏，本来不准备出租的。”

 

他细细把碟子擦干净，叮嘱道：“千万不要把东西弄坏了啊，要不然我买都不知道到哪儿买！”

 

羽生慎重的接过碟片，装进书包，付了钱。走出店门的时候，老板还在后面喊：“一定要和你哥们儿好好处啊！要不然你们都对不起甜甜老师和噗噗老师！！”

 

av女优、男优的名字都这么奇怪的吗？羽生心里有一些疑惑，但更多是为出租店老板的热心肠感到心里暖和和的，他对今晚的和好行动更添了几分信心。

 

————————————————————

晚上八点一过，天色渐渐暗了下来，家长们做完家务，一起出门散步去了。两栋小楼，唯有二楼的台灯还在亮着。

确定父母已经走远，羽生来到落地窗前，把窗帘来来回回拉了三次，屋内的灯光忽明忽暗，一个小小的身影出现在对面阳台上。羽生在棉线上系了橡皮，轻车熟路的把土电话的一头扔了过去。

“天天，我带了点好东西，我们晚上一起看吧。”

“等一下，哥，我这就把阳台门全打开。”

少年变声期沙哑的嗓音依然软软的，闷闷的从棉线那一头传来，搔得耳朵痒痒的。羽生脸上露出一个他自己都不知道的笑容，他把土电话收起来，手脚麻利的收好书包。

对面的少年打开大灯，阳台敞开着，羽生抱着书包，一阵助跑，矫健的一跃，就稳稳降落，他仰起头毫不吝啬的给少年一个爽朗的笑容。

“我说哥，下次还是走门吧，你这样太危险了。”金博洋皱着眉头说道，小时候他觉得羽生哥这种动作酷到不行，长大以后才明白为什么家长一看到就要哇哇乱叫。

“说什么呢天天，你怎么跟由美妈妈一样啰嗦了”，羽生不理会玫瑰花的话，献宝一样把碟片翻了出来。

“这是什么？”金博洋望着壳子上印得花里胡哨的葫芦娃七兄弟，皱了皱眉头。

“是……黄片！”羽生不知为何得意的笑了起来，“我今天放学的时候找学校边上那家出租店老板租的，据说是他的私藏，本来不打算出租的，看我有缘才租给我。”

金博洋脸“唰”得红了，表情也不自然起来，“哥，你怎么想起来租这种东西？”

“嘿嘿，天天就不要问这么多了，你就说敢不敢看吧~”羽生当然不会告诉他这是他租来“破冰”的，只是十分顺手的用起了激将法。

“这有什么不敢的！我看过的黄片海了去了！！”小孩果然上当，像个小刺猬一样立马炸了毛，“要放就赶快放吧，等会儿妈妈他们该回来了。”

“不急不急，我妈说了今天要跟小姐妹大战三百回合，我看他们不到十点回不来的。”

羽生嘴上说着不急，手上却麻溜的拉紧了窗帘，关上了大灯，搬来两张椅子。金博洋打开小电视和影碟机，心里砰砰直跳。

他屋里的小电视没有交电视费，只有影碟机还有点用处。小时候用这台机子和羽生哥看了不少《猫和老鼠》、《美少女战士》之流，没想到现在竟然要用来看黄片了！

两个半大小子坐在椅子上屏住呼吸，眼睛盯着电视一眨不眨，心里都是十分紧张。

简短的片头过去，一个只穿了衬衣的黑发男孩出现在镜头中。清脆的门铃声响起，他连裤子也没来得及穿就毫无戒心的开了门。一个穿着快递员制服的男人站在门外，苍白布着青筋的手里捧着盒子，压低的帽檐让人看不清他的表情。

羽生和金博洋对视一眼，都看到了对方眼里的惊奇——av不是应该一男一女来演吗，现在两个男的是个什么情况？

“这个我熟”，灵机一动，羽生作出一副十分老道的样子，“这个男生家里肯定还藏着一个大美女，马上肯定是那个女的和门口这个男的演。”

金博洋似懂非懂的点点头，他看着屏幕里裸着两条大腿的男孩子不知为何有些脸红——他总觉得这个少年跟他长得有些相像。

“你……不要再靠近了……”“是谁，买了这么色情的小玩意儿还不肯承认啊？”

屏幕里的进展快得惊人，一转眼，快递男已经把衬衣男压倒在沙发上了。衬衣男假模假样的挣扎着，嘴里的叫声却是一声比一声娇媚。

羽生被唤得起了反应，他尴尬的夹紧腿，回头去看自己的玫瑰花，还好玫瑰花只顾着看电视，暂时没有发现他的异样。

羽生这时终于反应过来，自己被出租店老板坑了。这根本不是什么av，而是同性恋才看的gv！他本以为自己看到两个男的做爱会觉得恶心，没想到自己的反应比看《花花公子》的封面女郎还要大！尤其该死的是这个衬衣男竟和他的玫瑰花长得该死的很像！

羽生结弦感觉到新世界的大门在向他缓缓打开。

“啧，小小年纪学什么欲擒故纵，穿成这样不就是为了勾引男人吗？让叔叔来满足你怎么样？”“放开我， 叔……我、我才没有勾引男人，你不要胡说！”

少年咿咿呀呀的哭腔和大片雪白的肌肤、特写镜头下粉嫩挺翘的乳粒勾得他浑身燥热。他不由自主的回想起，上周跟天天一起洗澡的时候，少年的乳头，也是如同影片里这般漂亮……

浑身血液都集中在了下身某处，整个房间里都是屏幕里两个人急促又暧昧的喘息声，羽生难耐的扯了扯衬衫领口。

金博洋的处境也好不到哪去，看到镜头里的少年被人这样那样，他就觉得自己也被做了相同的事情。

屏幕里男人长长的舌头滑过少年的锁骨、胸膛、乳头，留下大片透明的水渍，金博洋就仿佛看到一个陌生人在舔弄自己。少年被自己色情的想象弄得浑身酥麻，连被衬衫摩擦的乳头都隐隐有崛起之势。

当看到少年被强硬的打开双脚，露出白嫩诱人的私处时，羽生结弦再也坐不住，猛地从椅子上弹了起来。

“我、我去上个厕所！”

他正欲奔向洗手间，却被身旁的玫瑰花握住了手腕，“哥，我听说别人帮忙撸是特别舒服的事情，你……想不想试一下？”

金博洋也不知道自己为什么会说出这种话，但是看到他从小崇拜到大的哥哥露出十分诧异的表情，胆子瞬间大了起来。

他淡定的松开手里的手腕，一副十分遗憾的样子，“哥你要是不敢那就算了。”

“有什么不敢的！”羽生结弦先前嘲笑自己小弟的时候，忘了自己也是个经不起挑逗的愣头青，他涨红着脸说：“不就是撸一下嘛，我跟织田他们早就撸惯了的！一会儿半天弄不出来，你可别怪哥欺负你。”

说着又坐回了椅子，顺带把制服裤褪到了腿弯，“来吧”，他大大咧咧的从内裤里掏出小兄弟，一个与年龄不符的大家伙瞬间弹了出来。

金博洋没想到他哥竟然这么爽快，这下不会也得硬着头皮上了。他伸出手犹豫的握住了那根肉棒，发现一只手竟然还握不住。

羽生却是有些后悔自己孟浪了，他怕吓着自己的玫瑰花，但是少年显然比他想象的坚强。白白嫩嫩的小手和他狰狞的性器放在一起，看上去说不出的色情。

“哥，我开始了啊……”

少年沙哑稚嫩的声音回荡在昏暗的房间里，刺激得羽生性器激动的跳了跳，“啰嗦！”为了掩盖自己的害羞，羽生不由得声音大了几分。

金博洋感受着手里东西的脉搏，回想着自己为数不多的diy经历。他一手揉弄着囊袋，一手撸动着粗大的柱身，最多指腹时不时挤压着蘑菇状的头部，再多的技巧，却是没有了。

但就是这样也让羽生少年血脉贲张，他死死抓住椅子的扶手，生怕一时不察做了传说中的“秒射男”。他闭上眼睛想集中心神，脑子里却全是之前共浴时博洋湿漉漉的眼神、漂亮没有瑕疵的皮肤，无数美好的回忆此刻都蒙上一层暧昧的阴影。

“不要……不要了叔叔，好疼呜……”

视频里衬衣男还在嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，喊得他心烦意乱，不知不觉中那道淫乱的声线被他替换成少年沙哑的嗓音。他幻想着少年在他身下被他欺负的浑身泛起好看的红晕，那张漂亮的小嘴只能一声又一声的唤着他“哥…哥……”

性器兴奋得顶端渗出了淫液，他忍不住在博洋手中抽送起来，那双柔软没有一丝老茧的小手带给他无数的快乐，射精的欲望占据了他全部的思维。射精口被少年不知轻重的按压着，强烈的快感让羽生结实的大腿肌肉紧绷到了极致。

“哥…这样舒服吗？”

龌龊的幻想一瞬间和现实结合，像是压弯骆驼的最后一根稻草，羽生急急忙忙的开口喊道：“天、天天…快躲开！”

金博洋反应不及，被喷薄而出的精液射了一身。手上、衬衫上、脖子上、下巴上、眼睫上，全是乳白色的精斑。两人都涨红了脸，看到了对方眼中的错愕。

“抱歉……天天”，羽生皱着眉，咬着嘴唇向少年道歉。这下好了，肮脏的资本主义小黄片没能污染他的玫瑰花，他的体液却是把对方淋了个彻底。

“没事，哥，我冲个澡就好了。”金博洋眨眨眼，弄掉睫毛上的精液，转过头不太敢看他。高潮后的羽生浑身都是汗水，通透的皮肤像是在发光，如同湿身美人一般，他微蹙的眉头和轻咬红唇的动作有着说不出的性感。

“要不然……我也帮你弄出来好了？”羽生瞟向博洋裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的地方。他自诩是哥哥，自然做不出占了便宜就跑的弟弟行为。

“不、不太好吧”，轮到金博洋自己的时候却是怂得不行。

“有什么不好的，一开始不是天天你先好奇的吗？”羽生理直气壮，他有些理解当初天天激他的时候那种恶趣味了。

金博洋一时竟找不出反驳的话来，只好嘴硬说：“那好吧，反正我肯定比羽生哥坚持的时间长！”他学着羽生刚才的样子，大大咧咧的脱掉裤子，把自己的小兄弟释放出来。

羽生伏下身子，把少年比他小了一圈的性器含进了嘴里。金博洋吓了一跳，险些从椅子上跌下去，“你、你做什么，羽生哥！好脏的，快吐出来！”

“我听说被别人用嘴弄比用手还舒服，天天不想试一下吗？不过，已经被我捉住了，现在反悔也没有用了哦~”羽生笑得像个狐狸，不可否认，他确实是想让他的玫瑰花舒服，不想自己给他留下不好的回忆。

“来就来谁怕谁啊！哥，你不要觉得用这种卑鄙手段，我就会比你早泄！！”事关男人的尊严问题，金博洋也被激起了脾气。他皱着鼻子，不像是在跟人口交，倒像是要去参加试胆大会。

羽生也存了几分比试的心理，双手握住少年的性器，嘴里卖力的舔弄起来。金博洋抿住嘴唇按捺自己要发出的声音，哥哥温暖的口腔和湿软滑腻的舌头刺激得他想要尖叫。

那是和自己手淫完全不同的快感，柱身上每一个敏感点都被细心的舔过，龟头顶在哥哥的上颚上，强烈的射精感已经涌现了。

像是察觉到少年的兴奋，羽生用舌尖细细舔在尿道口上，卷起的舌头抵在上面，像是要钻进那个小孔。

“哈啊……不要、别！”

博洋绷直了身子，一阵一阵的尿意激荡在脑海里让他头皮发麻，他知道这是自己要高潮的前奏，但在自己尊敬的哥哥嘴里射精的羞耻感还是让他无地自容。他扭动着身体想要逃避这陌生的快感，却只能把自己更加缩进椅子里。

羽生挑挑眉，眼神暗沉，他没想到自己的玫瑰花竟然如此敏感，仅仅是舔了舔铃口，就一副爽到要休克的样子。他不遗余力的吞得更深，意图用狭窄的喉头把稚嫩的性器榨出精液来。

“哈啊…哥……”

像是被猎人追赶无处可逃的小兽一样缩在扶手椅里，不过片刻，金博洋就被快感逼迫的缴械投降。少年瘦弱的身子抖了抖，羽生用嘴全部接住了射了好几股的白浊，吐在餐巾纸里。

他去洗手间漱了口，回过头才发现他的玫瑰花还缩在椅子里，一副被欺负狠了的样子。短袖衬衫有些凌乱，脸上还弥漫着没有退去的潮红，眼角挂着眼泪，看上去马上就要哭出来。

“哥，你太过分了！我都说了不要了，你怎么还不停！”金博洋气得胸膛鼓鼓的，沙哑的声音没有丝毫威慑力可言。

“抱歉、抱歉，我看天天很舒服的样子就自作主张了一下，天天你也有爽到吧？”羽生心里十分得意，让他的小家伙露出方才那样泫然欲泣的表情大大满足了他隐藏的抖s心理。

金博洋瞪了他一眼不说话了，明明是他比较爽，但不知为何他总觉得自己被占了便宜。

影片在两人不注意的时候放到了高潮，猫尾式的按摩棒在衬衣少年后穴里震得飞快，淫液飞溅，肉眼可见的弄脏了沙发，他的嘴里还不停的说着些淫言浪语。

“好厉害……猫尾巴太厉害了，穴儿被干得好舒服啊，嗯.. 嗯.......你放手，让、让宝宝射吧。”

从未见过这种阵仗的两人都被男优精彩的表演震慑住了，尤其是金博洋看着那张和他相似的脸，更是浑身燥热，眼里充满了不可思议。

“唔……叔叔、叔叔...我要..插进来吧....受不了……”

电视前的两人心脏跳得飞快，眼看着快递男拉出还在震动的猫尾丢在一边，把自己的性器猛地插了进去。衬衣男孩的呻吟更加放浪，雪白的小屁股在特写镜头下晃啊晃。

“宝宝，叔叔肏到你射出来好不好?”“好呀... ..宝宝想被叔叔肏到射出来...还想让叔叔用浓浓的牛奶喂饱宝宝的小嘴...”

金博洋眼睁睁的看着镜头下的少年掰开自己圆润的臀瓣，用亮晶晶的眼神渴求着“陌生人”。他心里又是羞耻又是怀疑，明知道只是gv夸张化的表演，却不由得产生了强烈的好奇——做爱，真的有他们表现出来的那么爽吗？

“哥……”金博洋才发现自己的声音哑的不成样子，“为什么他们会变成这个样子啊？仅仅是插屁股而已，有这么夸张吗？”他指着屏幕里爽的快要翻白眼的gv演员，把问题交给了他无所不知的羽生哥哥。

羽生自己正迷惑于这个问题呢，又怎么能替他解答！他只好试图从科学的角度解释这个问题，“咳，这个问题……我觉得是因为，男人的身体里有个叫做‘前列腺’的东西。这个东西就相当于女性的g点，被戳到以后快感就会特别强烈。所以男性除了用阴茎达到高潮以外，还可以用前列腺达到高潮。”

“也就是说被插屁股真的可以很爽咯？”

“话是这么说没错……”

“那我们也来试一试这个怎么样？”

“……”羽生结弦被自己的小玫瑰畏惧又期待的眼神看得说不出话来，“你为什么……会突然有这种想法？”他好半天才找回自己的声音。

“因为、因为我很好奇啊，想知道到底有没有演出来的那么舒服，羽生哥你不想知道吗？”少年眼神左闪右闪，眼神里除了羞涩没有一丝淫秽，纯洁的像是在说“哥哥你喜欢天天吗？”

“我…虽然很想知道，但是、但是这种事情只能和自己喜欢的人做吧！我又不是天天的恋人！！”

“诶……为什么啊？我们又不是女生，也不会怀孕，就算做了这种事情也不会有影响。就像我们今天为了舒服已经帮对方撸过、口交过了，这和插屁股并没有本质上的区别啊。”

羽生被金博洋的歪理驳得说不出话来，金博洋自然看出了这一点，接着趁胜追击，“哥哥就陪我试这一次呗，知道是什么样的我就不好奇了嘛。我保证这次之后就不烦你了……你也不想我去找其他的人试吧？”

这句话可算是戳中了羽生的g点，没错，无论如何他也不会让他的玫瑰花去跟别的男人做这种事情的！就算是陪天天从小一起长大的江哥、老王也不行！！

而且他身体健康、下手知道分寸，怎么也不会把天天弄伤的。心里有了计较，羽生微微一颔首，对金博洋说道：“好，哥哥可以陪你，但是你要记住，这种事情绝对不可以跟其他男孩子做！！”

金博洋高兴的抱着哥哥的脖子亲了一口，跑到自己的小床上，兴奋的开始动手脱衣服。羽生叹了口气，也跟着来到了床边，不一会儿，两个人就赤裸相对了。

“第一步要做什么啊？”小玫瑰乖巧的躺在床上，眼睛亮晶晶的，声音甜甜的，像是在拆一件期待已久的礼物。

“唔……我听说做爱都是要从接吻开始的。”

“呜哇，两条舌头搅在一起好恶心，会吞到别人的口水吧。”

“好像是挺恶心的，那我们不接吻好了。”本来觉得没什么的羽生被博洋一说，感觉确实是这么回事。

“那第二步呢？”

“第二步应该是要亲对方的身体吧，你看刚刚gv里面就是这么演得。”撑在他上方的羽生，看对方坦坦荡荡的样子，也放下了心里的拘束。正是十几岁的年龄，他和对方一样，对大人们闭口不谈的性充满了兴趣。

怀着探索的心思，他低下头吻在最吸引他目光的锁骨上。唇舌一路逡巡，他有一下没一下的舔着博洋粉嫩嫩的乳头。

“天天有什么感觉？”

“没什么感觉，感觉痒痒的”，金博洋被舔的有些想笑，他觉着自己身上不是哥哥，而是一头调皮的小梅花鹿，当然，他不敢把自己的想法告诉哥哥。要是哥哥恼羞成怒，不愿意陪他“试一试”了怎么办。

“那这样呢？”羽生用牙齿小心翼翼的拉扯着可爱的乳粒。

“啊……！”突如其来的惊叫吓得羽生吐掉了嘴里的肉粒，不明所以的看向博洋，眼神里全是关心，“怎么了天天？我刚刚弄疼你了吗？”

金博洋红着脸说“没事”，其实他就是被刚刚的快感吓到了。牙齿和乳头相连的地方像是有一股电流，直接通到他的心脏，爽得他一时没控制住自己的声音。他刚刚竟然想要哥哥用尖利的牙齿狠狠蹂躏他的乳头，把他的乳肉拉扯的长长的，直到变成鲜红的颜色。

被自己淫乱的想象吓到，金博洋表情有些不自然，“没事，哥，就是刚刚太舒服了，一时没反应过来，你继续。”

“刚刚咬你的奶头很舒服吗？”羽生好奇的凑到乳头边上，用牙齿轻轻厮磨隐隐有起立之势的乳首。金博洋点点头，心里突然就感受到了一丝羞耻。

“刚刚就想说了，天天真的和女孩子一样敏感啊。明明对于男人来说只是一个区分正反面的器官，天天却能从中得到快感——天天说不定天赋异禀哦~”羽生坏笑着伸出了魔爪，在金博洋两个原地立正的乳头上肆意揉弄起来。

“无论谁被掐到奶头，都会有感觉的好吧！”金博洋嘴硬说道，像女孩子一样伸出手警惕的护住自己的两个小咪咪，“哥你别玩了！”

羽生略为遗憾的松开肿胀了一圈的乳头，双手打开少年细长的大白腿，摆成一个M的姿势。他好奇的左捏捏、右捏捏，愣是把金博洋给捏硬了。

“干什么呢你！”金博洋简直想把在他大腿内侧耍流氓的手打掉，酥酥麻麻的快感，让他又羞又窘，连腰都软了。

“天天的腿太漂亮了！”羽生结弦毫不吝啬的夸奖着，不同于女孩子完全没有肌肉的腿，眼前的腿肌肉匀称、线条流畅，白皙光滑的手感让人爱不释手。说着他低下头在博洋大腿内侧留下了一个牙印。

“啊！”小腹连同着性器都抖了抖，金博洋心头的羞耻感更甚，他咬住嘴，发誓不再说一个字了。

羽生把手指伸进紧紧闭合的后穴处，发现在没有润滑的情况下完全做不到这一点。于是他下床前往洗手间，拿了瓶香香的沐浴露来。挤了一大坨放在手里，羽生说：“我动作尽量轻一点，插屁股刚开始肯定是很疼的，天天要是实在受不了了就喊停。”

“这点小痛算什么，哥你可别把我当成娇滴滴的女孩子了！”不放过任何一个装逼机会的金博洋把刚刚发的誓忘的一干二净，为了表现自己的男子气概，举了举他没二两肉的肱二头肌。

羽生笑着看少年孩子气的动作，把沐浴露全部抹在穴口上，用食指一点一点破开少年青涩的身体。一伸进体内，他就弯动指节，力图把穴口开拓得更大。

“天天快放松身体，屁股夹这么紧，我怎么可能进得去。”

金博洋听着哥哥的指事，虽然心里怕怕的，仍然努力放松括约肌，第二根手指，果然顺利进来了。开拓了半天，才插入了两根手指，所谓的快感几乎没有，金博洋心有戚戚然。

他偷偷瞄了瞄哥哥胯下“雄赳赳气昂昂”的小弟弟，意识到那么大的肉棒插进他的身体里，他不可能会爽死，只有可能会痛死。

羽生安慰的亲了亲博洋的胸口，手指不知疲倦的搅弄着，终于成功容纳下第三根手指。雪白的小屁股已经滑腻腻的了，在沐浴露的帮助下，手指终于能畅通无阻。

羽生比划了一下自己性器的直径，觉得差不多了，就把勃起的阴茎对准了穴口。就差临门一脚，金博洋却退缩了。他赤裸着身子扭来扭去，怎么也不愿意让那根恐怖的肉棒捅进他的身体。

“会死的，一定会死的吧！我屁眼那么小，怎么可能容纳得下这么粗的东西！”他想起自己平时大大的时候，便便稍微粗一点都疼得要死要活，哥哥那么粗那么硬的东西插进来，他肯定会流血。

这时金博洋才知道什么叫不作死就不会死，如果不是他非要试一下传说中的前列腺高潮，怎么会有现在这一出！

“放心吧，天天，已经开拓到足够的大小了，保证你绝对不会受伤。哥哥平时不是教育你要知难而进，怎么这点小困难就退缩了呢？刚刚不是还说自己是男子汉，这点小痛算不了什么？”

床上的羽生意外的霸道，他按住少年挣扎的四肢，缓慢而坚定的插入了少年湿滑的小穴。身体一点点被巨大的肉刃打开，金博洋觉得神奇又十分恐惧。

“唔……呜、好可怕…疼……”

金博洋害怕的攥住了床单，小脸被自己吓得煞白，好在确实没有想象中的剧痛，但是被异物打开身体的感觉一点都不好受。

坚硬的东西一直捅到了身体最深处，羽生长吁一口气，终于放松下身体，他的紧张一点也不比他的玫瑰花少。

“哥…我的肠子不会被捅破吧？”金博洋沙哑着嗓子捂着被羽生捅得凸起来的小肚子，那里还能看得出性器顶端的形状，他仿佛一个担忧孩子是否健康的孕妇。

羽生被自己破廉耻的想象弄得老脸一红，“当然不会！我会舍得那样对你吗？”把性器埋进自己疼爱了多年的弟弟的身体里，这种感觉十分新奇，比起肉体上的舒适，心理上的满足更让他动容。

这朵漂亮的玫瑰花终于完完全全、从里到外都属于了他羽生结弦，怀着这样的念头，羽生的嘴角忍不住翘起，阴茎又胀大了一分。

“呜哇，哥，你的大肉棒怎么还能长大！”

少年的语气听起来十分惊恐，他直白的话语却引得羽生少年的自尊心得到了极大的满足。他缓缓动了动下身，感觉到千万张小嘴在嘬着他的性器不放。

“呜呜呜、我不要了、好可怕，肚子要被捅破了！”金博洋只觉得身体里面那根烙铁一样的东西，像是要在他肚子里一点一点撑开他的肚皮，直到他穿肠破肚而死。

整个身体完全被占据，连呼吸仿佛都被剥夺了。少年有一种预感，如果任事态继续发展下去，等待他的将是万劫不复。

“别怕、天天，哥不会伤害你的。”羽生无师自通的在少年脸上落下安慰的吻，一手握住少年因为恐惧显出颓势的性器来。他想尽办法带给博洋快感，转移因为身体被入侵而带来的恐惧。

“哥、哥……”金博洋惨兮兮的抱住压在他身上的少年，像是落水之人紧紧抱住最后一根浮木。他急促的呼吸着，放松身体，努力把自己交给对方，因为他相信对方就如同相信他自己。

“没事的，很快就会很舒服的……”说出这话的羽生连自己都不确定，但是箭在弦上，不得不发了。他深吸一口气，再次缓慢的抽插起来。温暖湿热的肉壁挽留着他，无论是进入还是抽出，性器都像是被全方位殷勤按摩着。

因为忍耐肆意冲刺的欲望，汗水浸湿了他的额发。羽生回忆自己积攒的相关知识，在肉穴里换着角度戳弄着。他想要找到能让天天快乐的那一点，只有他自己爽到那实在是太不像样。

“嗯…嗯……”金博洋忍不住的轻哼起来，他这才明白为什么av、gv里面演员总是叫得那么淫荡，最敏感的地方被人戳来戳去，那种暧昧的鼻音根本不受本人的控制。

逐步适应了身体里的尺寸，金博洋也没那么害怕了，他的感官全部集中在被占有的身体里。被顶弄的地方渐渐不知足起来，瘙痒在滋生，他心里突然暗暗期待哥哥再顶到刚刚被顶过的地方。

但是羽生正扫荡着小穴里的边边角角，几乎每一个扫过的地方都不会恋战。金博洋被这种毫无规律的顶弄弄得娇喘连连，紧致的肠壁像是有意识一般，开始分泌淫液。

“咦？”羽生奇怪的伸出手，摸了摸两人下体相连的地方，“天天，你湿了啊……”他把沾上肠液的手指展示给身下的少年，“你好敏感啊，被肏一肏屁股就能出水了吗？”

“胡说！你才湿了，那是沐浴露！！”金博洋面红耳赤，他总有一种身体被开发，自己淫乱的一面被人揭开的错觉。他一口咬定那是沐浴露，总觉得被人知道自己这身子过于敏感，会产生非常非常恐怖的后果。

可是沐浴露不是白色的吗……？羽生少年明智的不在这个问题上纠结，他怕小家伙恼羞成怒扑上来咬他一口。总之，他的小玫瑰花鲜嫩多汁这种事情，他一个人知道就好。

“插哪里比较舒服啊，天天？你要是觉得哪里被肏比较舒服就叫大点声，哥哥会满足你的。”可能突然间点亮了天赋技能，羽生结弦一本正经的耍流氓，偏偏摆出一副我这都是为了你爽的模样，让人气结。

刚被说“湿了”的金博洋正在气头上，怎么可能好好回答这种明显调戏人的骚话。他正暗自较劲，后穴使劲儿收缩，幻想着能把体内作乱的那一根东西夹断。

但是好像起了反作用，被小穴夹得爽得一塌糊涂的羽生结弦肏弄的更用力了，腰腹像打桩机一样，恨不得把整个阴茎连同囊袋一同塞进那销魂洞里。

“啊、啊……太用力了！”瘙痒感已经从点连成片，最后化成汹汹欲火向他袭来。被顶弄过的地方灼热的吓人，金博洋产生了一种自己整个人都要融化了的错觉。

快感从腰椎一路向上，刺激的头皮一阵阵发麻，少年不成调的呻吟和电视里的淫叫混在一起，分不出哪个更为下流，却引得两人都情欲高涨。

“呼，看来是这里”，羽生对准少年体内凸起的一点狠狠摩擦起来。性器绕着那一小块皮肤打着圈，再九浅一深的重重撞上去。圆滚滚的屁股被顶得凹陷下去，来不及恢复原状，穴口处的褶皱完全被撑开，娇嫩的皮肤被磨得一片通红。

“天天、天天，你不想看看哥哥是怎么干你的吗？”羽生兴奋到了极点，劲瘦的腰身每一次都肏干到少年身体的最深处。他抬起雪白的大腿盘在自己腰间，双手抓起挺翘的屁股，让少年不得不配合的扬起细腰、双腿用力。

羽生直起身子，少年柔韧的腰身被他向上卷起，白净没有一丝赘肉的背部弯曲得像个虾子，两人连接的地方一览无余。

两具同样纤细的身体唯有下身交缠在一起，其中一人打开私处渴求着另一人的侵犯，双腿还恬不知耻的勾在那人腰上。

狭窄的穴口被肉棒撑到了极致，吞吐着不断进出的性器，白色和透明的液体混杂在一起，每一次肏弄就带起一片淫液飞溅。

“啊、哈啊、太刺激了……”感受到身体变化的金博洋抬起眼，看到的就是如此淫靡的一幕。羞耻得全身都泛起了红晕，连奶白色的脚尖都绷得直直的，但甘美的快感让他仅仅清醒了一瞬，就再度沉沦。

“天天，你好棒、你好美，再多吃进去哥哥一点好不好？”同样沉沦于情欲的少年如同最美丽的淫兽，张着红唇，语无伦次的哀求着身下人更多、更多的满足他毫不节制的欲望。

他低下头细密的咬在身下人小巧的耳垂上，像是絮絮说着些情话。两人乌黑的发丝纠缠在一起，白皙柔嫩的皮肤布满了红痕，像是受难的天使，紧紧依偎着彼此。

“哥……”

单人床承受不住两人又一轮激烈的情事，吱呀吱呀得叫着。凌乱的床单上扔满了成团的卫生纸，空气里弥漫着象征着情欲的难闻气味，厚厚的窗帘遮掩下了一切污秽与不洁。

青梅竹马间两小无猜的情谊在变质，未知的情愫伴随着淫乱又纯洁的约定蛰伏在少年心底的某处。

月色下，唯有缤纷零落的紫丁香悄然注视着一切。


End file.
